


Watcher In The Window

by otterdictator



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Both teams are not okay, Cutting, Kidnapping, M/M, RED Spy is a bad time, Rewrite, Self-Harm, Squick, Stalking, Terrible accents, Torture, all the squick, cursing, so many issues, the author has problems, the author is a derp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RED Spy has a hobby that involves the BLU Medic. </p><p>Rewrite of Watcher. Will be in the same tone, but will follow a slightly different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observing

Oh my dear Medic, I wonder if you would be able to sleep if you knew how close I am to you.

A pane of glass. An easily opened lock. The soft blankets that cover your slumbering form. 

That is all that separates me from you. 

How I long to touch you, to feel the gentle give of your flesh, the softness of pale skin against my fingers. To feed my burning desire with the textured ridges of your scars. 

Such lovely scars. 

Special scars, carved into your flesh by your own hand not too long ago. The way the razor blade glittered in the moonlight and opened rows of crimson beads that flowed together to drip down your arm. The way you shuddered with relief and pleasure at the act, as if freed from the burdens that you carried at all times. If only I had been able to hear the sounds you made then. If only. 

Regardless, I can wait. 

You cut again tonight, your strokes raw and angry. I assume it is because of your earlier failure to save your team's Heavy. I wonder if you would have sliced deeper if you knew that I targeted him just for you. Perhaps, my dear Medic, you would try to turn the blade on me. I can only guess for now. 

I suppose it is unbecoming of me to want you, yet I find that I cannot help it. 

You are so delightfully vunerable. It makes me want to hurt you. 

I want-no...I need to claim you. To hear what screams you make. To know your despair. 

To take your hope away and make you mine in every way. 

I wonder if you would fight the process or simply give in. I do hope that you will fight it, the easily broken provide so little entertainment. It has been far too long since I last had a toy to play with. Though I suppose if you shatter quickly I could give you to my team, so they will owe me a favor.

But alas, I cannot take you now so I will leave you to sleep undisturbed in your bed. 

The night grows chill, so I bid you adieu my dear Medic.


	2. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have made Spy more of a dick than before.
> 
> Also, I can't grammer at all when writing this.

My dear Medic why must you tempt me so? Your lean and toned form stretched before me, highlighted by the glow of the moon. 

Untouchable, yet tempting. Teasing me with your marked flesh. 

Not to worry, I'll make sure you are appropriately punished for being so alluring. 

Thoughts for later, to keep me company during the long hours of the day.

Your hair glimmers with droplets of water, still wet from the shower you likely took. How I wish I could have watched you bathe, but the locker rooms have no windows and I am not about to take such a foolish risk. A towel obscures my view of your thighs and I wonder if you have scars there as well. I cannot decide if I want you to have cut the delicate skin of your inner thigh or if I want you to have left me a blank canvas to paint on. No matter, it will be a pleasant surprise for me to discover. 

I suppose I am lucky that your window sill is so wide, it makes it much easier for me to watch you for long periods of time. 

Ah, now you are getting dressed. 

I would much rather be able to see the front side of your thighs, but the view from behind is decadent enough. Some mystery must remain so the end result is that much sweeter.

It is almost arousing to see you clothe yourself, fabric sliding over pale skin and hiding it from view. Each slip of a button into a buttonhole is like the smooth glide of needle through resisting flesh. The slow tightening of your tie makes me wish my hands where around your neck instead of the strip of blue silk. I imagine you would make the most delightful gasping noises as I strangle you to the brink of unconciousness. 

The thrum of your heart against my bare hands. Frantic twitching of vocal cords and sinew. Shuddering gasps turning to pitiful whines then to silence. Life or death held in my hands.

Bliss. 

Ahhh...the pain and pleasure that I will show you. 

I will be back later, my team has a meeting that I must attend. 

Adieu, my dear Medic.


	3. Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now starting the "I'm starting to freak myself out" section of the story. 
> 
> Also, introducing RED Sniper and RED Scout

My dear BLU Medic, how are you doing today? 

I apologize for not visiting you in a while, I have been...occupied. 

Ah, how I wish I could lick up those tears. I imagine they would taste rather bitter. 

I wonder if you have realized the gift I have given you, the offering that I am obligated to present. 

I didn't want to kill him you know, but you left me no choice. I will tell you what I did someday, but not until I can trust that you are mine. 

He did scream quite a bit, but in the end his voice gave out before he did. 

I would have dealt with him in a less lethal manner if I had the time, but you forced my hand. It is not my intention to cause you grief but all of this could have been avoided if you would just behave. 

Do not worry, I am not angry with you.

You have no idea how desirable you are and you are going to get yourself into real trouble without someone to protect you. 

Luckily I am here to watch over you, my dear Medic. 

XxXxXxX

**RED Base**

"Yo Snipes, what the fuck is up with Spy?"

The piercing yelp of Scout's voice is an unwelcome distraction during lunchtime. Or any time for that matter. 

"For fuck's sake kid, dial it down."

"Aw, come on man! I'm serious here."

"And I'm serious about not attracting that creepy fuck's attention." 

That actually shuts the yappy rat up for a moment, but only a moment. 

"Sniiiiiiipes."

"Uuuugh. That's right, you joined after the last time." 

The kid keeps quiet long enough for me to gather my thoughts, though I suspect the gun I pulled on him helped keep his mouth shut. 

"Listen here Scout." The kid actually pales at the tone of my voice. Good, he might listen now. "Spy has some...special tastes. Tastes that are felonies at best and war crimes at worst. If you want to last longer than the last Scout we had, you'll keep your nose out of Spy's business."

"And i-if I don't?"

"We'll just have to get a new Scout. Simple as that."


End file.
